1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to small watercraft and, more particularly, is concerned with a lightweight transportable watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Avid fishermen like to fish small streams, lakes and farm ponds in rural parts of the country. Normally, they use ordinary watercraft, such as canoes and row boats, to do so. However, during periods of below-normal rainfall, most of these small bodies of water are at too low level to permit use of these watercraft without having to frequently disembark and carry them over riffles and low places in the water. During recent periods of severe, prolonged drought conditions, many fishermen have found themselves carrying their canoes and row boats more than they were riding in them. Typically, these watercraft are large, bulky and too heavy to lift and carry without exertion of substantial effort, thereby taking most of the enjoyment out the fishing outing.
The inventor herein has perceived a pressing need for a watercraft which will alleviate the above-described difficulties. In order to meet this need and thereby overcome these difficulties, the watercraft must be one that: first, requires very little water depth to draft or float; second, can be easily picked up by one person and lifted over a riffle or any low place in the water; third, can be quickly assembled and disassembled; fourth, can be easily carried by one person to and from the transporting vehicle; and, fifth, does not require a trailer or large transporting vehicle.